


Fangs and Heroes

by SpiderStarkLee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Light Supremefamily, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Soft Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Peter Parker, barely any angst, vampire Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderStarkLee/pseuds/SpiderStarkLee
Summary: The avengers, a group of skilled people that fight the forces of evil at day and at night they go vampire hunting. They will kill any vampire on sight, including Spider-Man. But before they can kill this blood sucking hero, the avengers come across Stephen Strange, caretaker and responsible for Peter’s new vampire life. It changes everything.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Fangs and Heroes

Peter always loved the fascinating stories and myths of the feared creatures named vampires, dragons and werewolves. It’s a fantasy that he knew he would never experience but imagined it all the same. As a kid he would enjoy his activities outside pretending to be the great dragon-rider of the West. Or the man who could be a werewolf. His favourite one was being a vampire and ruling the worlds with many beside him. 

He knew this imaginary exciting fantasy would never become true.

Until it did.

•New York Sanctum, Thursday•

“And so I kicked his face and webbed him to a well and was like ‘now that’s what I call a robbery. Robbery of your freedom!’...Mr. Strange get it? Because he will be in Jail and therefore-“

“Yes I get it, Peter,” Stephen said, his voice monotone. He flipped another page of his book.

Peter slumped back into the comfort of the chair. He was extremely bored today. Not any ordinary extreme Bordemn, he was so. Fricken. Heckin. Flippen. Bored. And hungry. So, so hungry.

But he tried his best to resist the urge to run up to the fridge and steal another bloodbag. He already did that yesterday, which resulted in not being able to go patrolling tonight.

He sighed and drifted his eyes over to Stephen, who was still staring into his book. An idea came to mind and he pulled his best puppy eyes.

“Mr. Straaaaaaaaaange,” Peter whined.

“What.”

“Can I pretty please go patrolling? It’ll take my mind off of my never ending urge of thirst,” he begged, holding onto hope so tightly. 

Maybe. Just maybe, Stephen would let him off with a warning and continue his nightly patrol.

But the way the sorcerer didn’t look up from his book, nor his expressions changing the slightest, Peter began to think it wouldn’t work.

“No.”

“Urggggggg,” Peter slid down the chair and crumpled to the ground.

“And you are not getting another bag until I know you will be able to control yourself,” Stephen added.

“Come on! I can very easily control myself.”

“The way you consumed ten bags of blood in three minutes tells me otherwise,” Stephen gave a slight smirk.

As as much as Peter didn’t want to admit it, Strange was right. Just the other day-maybe about a week ago- Peter managed to do exactly that. Gulp down ten blood bags in just about three minutes. 

Stephen looked up from his book and at Peter, “you can go tomorrow night if you prove to me you can at least drink one bag and no further.”

“Alright, Fine. It’s a deal.”

“Good. Now take that whining somewhere else. Take this chance of a event-free evening and go hangout with one of your friends. Be back before nine,” Stephen shooed him off.

Peter spring to his feet with a smile. Finally. He completely forgot it was Thursday. 

Thursday’s are the only day Stephen would even think about letting him go outside as Peter Parker, not Spider-Man. Though, it was an understandable reason. It really shows how truly Stephen cares about Peter. Now what was the reason?

The avengers, crime fighting heroes but also vampire hunting professionals, are out hunting vampires on every other night except for Thursday. Why? Stephen doesn’t know that part. He tried his best to keep tabs and follow their weekly schedules. He was barley getting anything at first, until he finally decided ‘fuck it’ and used his portals to steal their printed out timetable.

Monday:   
Morning/Evening- If assigned a mission, complete mission. If completely available, do anything you like.

Night- patrol New York City for any vampires. Always keep an eye out for any signs of new groups. Kill on sight.

And it was like that for most of the week. Thursday and Sunday were the only different days.

Thursday:  
Morning/Evening- Fortnightly meetings. Every other Thursday will consist of training. If assigned mission, complete mission.

Night- Dance Party, movie night, board games, etc.

Sunday:  
Morning/Evening/Night- Free day. Completely fucking free bitches! Nick fury can stuff those mission up his ass because it’s a freeeee dayyyyyy. The villains can go drown in their villainous thoughts and not bother our FREEEEE DAYYYYYYYYYYYY.

When Stephen first found the timetable...he was somewhat surprised. When they did their jobs, they seemed completely professional. But looking at the timetable and seeing how a lot of the free space on the paper was drawn on with very....interesting drawings and sentences such as ‘cap hates those bad language words!’ Or ‘stop scribbling out the curse words you piece of shit’ or any other immature things as such, Stephen could only think of how well the avengers actually cope with each other. 

It was rather...strange how immature the worlds greatest heroes and New York’s saviours could be.

“Yeah-Yeah okay sure, I will be. Thank you!” Peter cheery voice faded at every step he took towards his room.

He grabbed his phone, hoodie and magic watch...yes, a magic watch. It was more like a wristband more than a watch. 

Strange gave it to him when they became closer. Since he was responsible for Peter’s bite, he decided to keep the kid close and watch over him. He chanted a spell on it that would let him see Peter’s current...well since there are no vitals to watch, the watch would keep track on his mood and location, in a way. There was also a button on it, whenever it was pressed it would send a distress message to Stephen’s watch. 

Peter was convinced about the whole ‘keeping an eye on you until the end of time’ thing as soon as Stephen said they were ‘matching watches, like best friends wear matching necklaces’. 

Peter yelled out one more ‘goodbye’ before walking out the sanctum and (sort of) skipping to his friends house.

Stephen smiled and adverted his attention back to his book. But instead of seeing letters, numbers and old-timey drawings, he seen photos. Photos of him and he’s old lover.

To this day, Stephen still doesn’t like the fact. The fact that he’ll never get to see him again. Never get to see Tony. Ever. Again.

God, Stephen missed him.

•avengers•

“You know, Tony, you’ve been at that computer for over thirty-six hours,” Steve stated, leaning against the door frame of the lab.

“Mhmm,” Tony replied.

Steve sighed and walked over to the computer, pulling a chair along. He slumped in the chair and studied the screen. He huffed when he seen what it was about

“Really Tony? That again?” 

“Yes, this again Steve. What else did you think I was doing?” Tony growled.

“He’s dead Tony. Been gone for years. There’s no changing that and there sure as hell no possible way he’s alive.”

“We never seen the body, he could be hid-“

Steve snapped up to his feet and kicked the chair he was once sitting on out of pure rage. Tony didn’t even flinch.

“Tony this isn’t healthy!” Steve said, voice a little louder than necessary, “sitting in this lab on that computer for thirty-six hours trying to find a dead man is not-“

Now it was Tony’s turn to snap. He curled his typing hands into fists and slammed them onto his desk. 

The two stood frozen and silent for a moment before Tony put a hand over his face and breathed.

“Tony-“

“No, no you’re right. Just-Whatever. Tell Clint I’ll be here for dinner.” Tony ordered FRIDAY to get one of his suits.

“Where are you going?”

Tony stepped into the ironman suit before turning back around to face Steve, “just...letting off some steam.”

•Peter•

Peter connected another LEGO piece and set it into the correct place of the half-built millennium falcon. He was about to grab another piece but noticed the ever-lasting stare Ned was giving him.

“...Ned?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry dude, but, like, your hair! Is it possible it got darker?” Ned asked, dumbfounded.

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and connected another LEGO piece.

“Do you think I could become a vampire? Maybe that Doctor dude can bite me and turn me! Do you think you could ask him that? Please, for me?” Ned pouted.

Yes. Ned knew about all of Peter’s alter-egos. All of which consisted of Peter Parker, Spiderman and vampire. Peter never really called his vampire self an alter-ego, because that was him. He is a vampire. But it was how Ned put it. 

Anyways, Ned never really cared about Peter being a vampire. He was all like ‘oh my god dude, you’re a vampire? That is awesome! Do you drink blood, or is that a myth? Do you drink human blood? Or animal? Both?’. Yeah, that’s how most of the conversation went.

And after that, it was never really mentioned again. Except for the occasional ‘dude, can I become a vampire?’ Or ‘are you scared of the avengers? Because you know, they, like, kill vampires and all’.

Peter was grateful for the world blessing him with such an accepting friend. They had been best friends since before Peter was turned. 

“I don’t think he’ll do it, Ned, he can barely keep me in watch,” Peter chuckled and connected another piece. 

“I promise to be more self-preservative than you,” Ned nodded in confirmation.

“Wow, thanks dude. I’m sure Strange will be delighted to turn you.”

“Awesome!”

Peter looked out the window, the sun was starting to set, cue to leave.

“I have to go now, Ned. But don’t worry, I’ll need my guy in the chair later,” Peter said with a wink.

“Wow, I love my life.”

“Bye Ned.”

—

Peter plugged his ear phones into his phone, and was consumed into the world of music.

He resisted dancing around in public, because he didn’t want to look like an idiot. But he couldn’t help but have a little bounce in his walk.

The music can to a immediate stop, Peter frowned and looked at his phone. Oh great, it’s flat.

He groaned and grabbed his earphone’s wires, ripping them from his ears and shoving them into his jean’s pocket.

The sun was lowering fast, and Peter had to get to the Sanctum before Strange freaked out. He picked up his walk, until he heard a scream.

With his advanced hearing he could easily tell it was a women, maybe about 30 years old and it wasn’t a playful scream.

Peter knows Doctor strange said no...but someone was in trouble. With quick thinking, he jumped into a nearby alleyway, took out his backpack and put on the Spider-Man suit.

He continued to the sounds of a distressed women and loud men.

What he found was extremely unsettling.

There was a women being held by two men. In front of her was a child, her kid, Peter assumed, and was being held back another man. In between them was a scrawny guy with a sick smile.

“Come on, Barb, just a little cash and a bit of satisfaction and your child can leave in one piece,” The scrawny man said.

Peter had only been here for a minute, but if he didn’t do anything about it for another minute...it could end horribly.

So he jumped down from a rooftop and made the decision to trap the men holding the mother-son duo first.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you boys a lesson about harassment?” Peter quipped.

The scrawny man snarled and lunged toward him with a knife.

Peter dodged the swipe at his hip, then webbed the man’s face, throwing him to the brick wall ahead of him.

“Oh my god, thank you. Thank you so much,” The mother choked on her sobs.

“Just doing my job, ma’am. Glad I could help,” Peter looked at the reunion of the mother and son, then to the webbed men around him, “hey, Karen, be a sweet and contact the police about these idiots.” He smiled when Karen agreed, “hey, you two need a ride home?”

The mother smiled warmly and nodded, “that would be wonderful.”

“Karen, get a taxi here aswell.”

Peter reached into his backpack (which he carried with him) and grabbed ten bucks. A little much for a taxi ride, but it’ll do. He offered it to the mother.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I have money, thank you darling.”

Peter nodded and stuffed the money back into the bag.

“Do you want me to stay here with you while you wait?” Peter asked.

“Oh, umm, yes please that would be lovely. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any plans. If it’s what you want, I’ll be here.”

The boy smiled at his hero, “thank you, Spider-Man.”

“All good kid.”

—

The police arrived, and the taxi two minutes later. Peter saluted them and swung away. He landed down near an another alleyway, closer to the Sanctum.

“Doctor Strange is gonna be pissed,” Peter whispered to himself after checking the time, “Hey Karen, get into that please.”

No response.

“Karen?”

“Having a little miscommunication there, spidey?” A voice asked.

That’s when Peter heard the whirring and seen the menacing face of iron man. 

How and why didn’t his Spidey Sense warm him earlier?

“U-Uhh he-hey, Mr Stark. Umm, Ironman. What are you-what’re you doing?”

“Oh, just out to squish a little bug. A bug who apparently knows how to suck blood.”

Peter paled and his breathing fastened, oh god, not now. Why now? It’s Thursday. Ironman shouldn’t be here!

Wait...he was breathing?

“I don’t know what you mean,” Peter defended.

The Ironman clacked down onto the ground and tilted his head slightly, “Well, that’s a shame. I must have the wrong guy.”

“Yeah, I think you do,” god, why did Peter sound so weak?

“It’s also a shame that I, Tony Stark, professional tech and A.I. developer, have made an A.I. that failed me,” The Ironman hysterically laughed, “such a shame.”

Peter gulped. He just wanted to go home. He was about to swing away in attempt to stay out of this mess, but Tony spoke again.

“Your kind killed my husband,” Tony said in a dangerously low voice, “and now, I’m going to kill every single one of you.”

Tony shot his repulser as Peter dodged. 

“Now Strange is going to be extremely pissed,”

Peter shot two webs toward the rooftops above him, then pulled down. He whizzed into the sky and shot another web to the closest tallest building. With every swing bought another dodge from an incoming shot from Ironman’s repulsers.

In the distance he seen the avenger’s tower. Okay, there’s a plan. He could swing all the way to the top, jump down and go around. 

Peter thought that plan could work, and oh how he was wrong.

—

Tony continuous shots from his repulsers were definitely not doing anything. It’s like the little bug had some sort of device that warns him about incoming shots.

He growled and bought up the comms again, “Alright Nat, Spider guy is on the tower. Get ready to activate it in three...two...one, now!”

Tony watched as the spider guy crumple on the roof, hands covering ears and disorientated.

—

Peter landed on the roof and seen the Ironman advance closed at every second.

He was about to flip off the tower until a ear-piercing screech filled his hearing. He covered his ears in attempt to block out the noise.

Peter fell to his knees and cried out. He wanted so desperately for a nice movie night with The cloak and have Doctor strange muttering hate words towards the movie. 

Wait.

Of course.

He’s so dumb, he could almost laugh at himself about his stupidity.

Peter took a deep breath and swiftly took his arms away from his ears to press the panic button on the watch. 

How did he not think about it earlier?

Wait, there it was again. Another breath. He must be hallucinating.

His spider sense spiked and he rolled out the way. The screeching noise stopped and Tony stomped on Peter’s chest.

Peter rolled his eyes at how easy this fight seemed to turn out to be. He pushed away the iron foot with ease and jumped back to his feet.

He grabbed the metal hands of the suit with his webs and slammed them to the ground. He turned on rapid fire and trapped Ironman to the roof.

Peter fell to the ground and groaned, where the hell was Doctor strange?

And why the hell was he breathing so harshly? He’s a vampire, he shouldn’t even be breathing.

Ironman’s helmet receded back and he stared curiously at the hero.

Peter ripped off his mask and turned away from Tony. 

He could hear his own heartbeat.

A heartbeat.

There shouldn’t be a heartbeat. His eyes widened in disbelief. Is it possible to lose vampire traits and abilities? Surely Doctor Strange would know what’s going on, oh that’s right, he’s not answering his fucking WATCH! Peter thought to himself.

Peter’s spider senses rang again, and he caught an arrow that was aimed at his head. His eyes widened and he pulled the mask back on.

He pressed the panic button 10 more time before another arrow came whizzing right at him.

He caught it before throwing it to the side.

Goddamn Hawkeye.

—

Stephen smiled in satisfaction whilst walking out the portal, and closing behind him.

Finally, for so long he wanted to make it right. He didn’t want Peter to suffer any longer. He didn’t want to live in the fear that the boy he came to tolerate would die, again, at the hands of the avengers.

But it’s okay now. 

Because he just made a deal.

Mordo was the only one who had learnt how to reverse any curse. Including a vampire turn. 

And, Mordo means well, but the deal he offered was one Stephen dreaded. 

Now what was it about vampires? They can’t feel pain. Well, myth. All myths. Because Stephen can feel the burning sensation through his scarred hands.

Because that was the deal.

Peter can have his life back, his bright happy life back. But Stephen to lose his ability to pull power from another dimension for his own gain.

But Strange smiled through it. Because he won’t have to fear the kid dying a second time.

He slumped onto the couch and sighed. Until a furious and continuous beeping and buzzing was heard.

“Shit,” Stephen muttered when he seen his watch left on the arm of the couch.

Then he seen the beeping red dot, representing Peter’s location: the avengers tower.

Double shit.

—

An arrow skimmed Peter’s ankle, successfully slicing the skin. Peter widened his eyes.

Blood.

What. The. Fuck?

His spider senses screamed again, just in time for Peter to dodge a flying shield. 

Captain America’s shield.

God, this night can’t get any worse. He tapped the panic button again. 

He seen Ironman starting to work his way out of the webs. Run. He needs to run. 

Peter scanned his surroundings before deciding which way to leave. But he didn’t see a way out.

Hawkeye was on another building shooting arrows. Captain was behind him. Black Widow was on the ground and Iron man was starting to get up.

“Okay okay, I’m sure we could work something out here,” Peter said, trying to talk his way out.

“There’s nothing to work out, yours killed ours,” Steve responded.

“Revenge is petty, and very unnecessary,” Peter pointed out. Rogers was always one to be above the bad guys.

“Don’t think of this as revenge. Think of it more as avenging,” Tony huffed, “which makes more sense, really. You know, the avengers. It’s in our name.”

“Okay, Okay that’s fair, yeah. But I’m honestly not a vampire, guys. Look! I’m bleeding, vampires don’t do that!” 

“Just another one of your tricks,” Clint yelled, seeming like he knew all about the vampire anatomy.

“What? Vampires aren’t magic- Whatever. I’m just gonna leave and call this a night, yeah?” Peter suggested, inching closer to the edge, “I’m sure Mr. Strange is wondering where-“

Peter was cut off when he was suddenly slammed onto the roof with extreme force. He felt a metal hand curl around his throat and he struggled to breath.

Nonono, Why was he breathing? Why? This is bad, really bad. 

“What’d you just say?” Tony said, more like a threat than a question.

“Tony-“ Steve started, assuming by the way his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the teenager bleeding, and struggling to breath, Peter could see he was having second thoughts about attacking him.

“Back off, Rogers.”

“Wait, Tony, he’s-“ Clint panicked but, “surprisingly”, was cut off. He seemed to also notice.

“Barton,” Tony snapped.

Peter clawed at the metal hand, but to no point. He tried kicking his legs to push the man away.

He had no other ideas. Except one very, very stupid one. He grabbed his mask and pulled it over his head, chucking it a few feet away.

But before he could do anything there was a very familiar voice that filled him with relief.

“Back away from the kid.”

Tony adverted his attention from the kid to the voice, a glare never leaving his face.

Until it did.

Because right in front of him, standing there in all his glory, was his husband.

—

Tony was in shock, absolutely dumbfounded. Because across from the bed was Stephen Strange. The man who died to vampires years ago. But here he was.

Stephen sat on a couch by the sleeping boy. He never once let his eyes advert to Tony. He couldn’t face him.

But he knew that was going to be inevitable.

“Stephen?” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Strange hummed.

“Where....where have you been?” 

Stephen took a moment to set his words in a careful manner, snapping at his (sort of) husband wasn’t an option, “you already know, Tony.”

“No I-I don’t know! Four years, Stephen. Four. I was completely clueless of where you could have been! I checked the Sanctum, Kamar-Taj, everywhere. You weren’t there. You weren’t anywhere,” Tony’s head fell into his hands, “and then you magically show up, protecting a kid. What the hell happened?”

Stephen sighed, “I was going to come back. Friday was down in the comms and I had no idea where I was. Or...what I was,” he admitted, “then days later I arrive at Queens, only to see the headline thriving across the world. The avengers swear to protect the world from vampires. Eliminating them one by one, only in three days they have eradicated a thousand. I didn’t know what to do. If I showed up, you all would have killed me. If I didn’t show...well, I didn’t know what would happen. So I didn’t come for you. Met a kid, gave me the shock of my life, by the way. Bit him out of fear and...here we are.”

Tony swallowed and looked at the floor, lost for words.

“I made a deal at the worst time, obviously. Because you were all attacking him during the reverse,” Stephen shrugged in guilt.

“Steph, I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have given up. I-“

“No. Don’t you start with that. Don’t start blaming yourself. Don’t you dare, Tony.”

“Well what do you expect me to say? My husband is a vampire and he has a kid apparently! Said kid is Spider-Man and you-oh my god you’re a vampire,” Tony gasped.

The sorcerer knew what was coming. He had seen it plenty of times before the vampire fiasco, and he could see it now.

“Hey, hey Tony. Tony it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here now, see?” Stephen kneeled in front of Tony, perfectly in line of sight, “I need you to breath, Tony. Please? Just follow me. Follow my breathing...Wait no-“  
Stephen sighed and changed his words around, “Alright, just listen to my voice. I’m here, okay?”

Stephens here. He’s here. He’s not who he was but. He. Is. Here.

“Come on, Tony.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, the reality of the situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. Stephen was really here. After four years of hopelessness and grief...he was here.

“You’re here,” Tony smiled as his breaths seemed to set to a calm pace and Stephen smiled back.

They both settled back down into the couches, but this time not separated, but cuddled together.

“So...what happens now?” Tony asked.

“Tony I can’t stay here. The avengers, they-“

Tony cut the sorcerer off, “They’ll understand. They know how much your death...or whatever you’d call it now broke me. You know I’d never hurt you, Stephy. Vampire or not.”

“Wow, such unusual words for someone who was titled the man with no heart,” Stephen chuckled lightly.

“Shut up,” Tony smiled. He looked at the kid on the bed curiously, “what about him? Does he have family or...?”

“Aunt. He has an aunt. But after being missing for a whole year and a bit...I don’t think she’ll take it well.”

Tony hummed, an idea sparking in his mind, “Well, we’ve always wanted a kid. Didn’t we?”

“Tony-“

“I’m joking! We’ll take him to his Aunt next week when things have calmed down. See what happens from there.”

Stephen shrugged, “I’ve already took care of him for some time now, I’ll keep him. Much better company than you.”

Tony frowned, “hey, I’m fun.”

“Yeah, for an old man.”

“Whatever Stephanie,” Stephen rolled his eyes at the nickname. But deep down he missed it, “but that’s kidnapping. Can’t just keep him forever.”

“He’s been presumed dead, Tony. It would be weird for him to show up at his Aunts apartment after a year of her nephew being dead.”

“I don’t care, I like my plan better.”

Stephen sighed, “you know, I didn’t miss your attitude.”

Tony smirked, “Yes you did.”


End file.
